


propositioning linda

by sarahshelena



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Could Be Canon, F/F, My First Work in This Fandom, Pansexual Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahshelena/pseuds/sarahshelena
Summary: so here it is, my first lucifer fic. and ofc it's queer afI was inspired reading some fantastic maze/linda fics last night, and I love my baby maze (who is pan just like me!)so enjoy, and I hope you like it!(if everyone likes it I can try to do a chapter two, as I'm a bit out of practice with smut but i'd love to go for it)





	propositioning linda

**Author's Note:**

> so here it is, my first lucifer fic. and ofc it's queer af
> 
> I was inspired reading some fantastic maze/linda fics last night, and I love my baby maze (who is pan just like me!) 
> 
> so enjoy, and I hope you like it!
> 
> (if everyone likes it I can try to do a chapter two, as I'm a bit out of practice with smut but i'd love to go for it)

Maze couldn't help herself sometimes; she hit on Linda. She could always see that there wasn't disinterest there, it was trepidation. Linda wasn't sure.

Linda caught Maze looking at her, her cheeks flushed and she looked away. 

Maze smirked; time to work out what Linda Martin really wanted. 

“Hey, _friend,”_ she leant over, “How about a hug?” 

Linda looked at her, nonplussed, “Uhhh, sure.” Leaning in to embrace Maze, she didn't feel the demon’s hand slide under her shirt until her bra came unhooked. 

She jumped and sat back, “Please don't do that,” Linda’s face was red, and she reached behind her back to fix her bra, looking away. 

“I thought you wanted me to,” Maze frowned. 

“Whether I…” Linda straightened up, pushing her hair out of her eyes that blinked behind thick-rimmed glasses, “... _wanted_ you to is not the issue. If you're… _propositioning_ someone, you…ask.” 

“...I...ask.” Maze echoed, then added, “Why? I thought surprises were sexy.” 

“They...they can be,” Linda looked into her eyes solemnly, “But the safe and respectful thing to do is to ask if someone consents to you physically touching them that way before you do so.” 

“Did I upset you?” Maze’s eyebrows drew together severely, as if she was angry with herself. 

“No, thank you, Maze,” Linda’s face was still pink, “But you could have, if I was sensitive to that. I- I don't really mind that you think of me that way. I just haven't figured out how to keep our relationship professional when you're so, uh, _insistent_ and,” she smiled nervously and bit her lip, “...when I'm really finding it hard to not respond.” 

Maze sat there impassively for a moment, then nodded slowly, “So you _do_ wanna make out and do the dirty, you're just held up by all that moral crap?” 

Linda laughed, unable to stop herself, “In a nutshell, yes.” 

Maze grinned, “All you had to do was say so. We don't have to do therapy anymore if that's what's keeping this,” her grin widened, “...from happening.” 

She leaned in suddenly, and Linda jumped again, her hands placed against Maze’s chest, “Whoah, whoah, remember that thing I said about consent?” 

“Oh, yeah,” Maze stilled, half on top of Linda, gazing into her eyes intensely “Is it okay with you if we make out, and maybe after, I go down on you?” 

Linda giggled nervously, “Uhh, yeah. More than okay.” 

“Sweet,” Maze grinned again, “I hope that you've kept hydrated today.” 

“What?” Linda blinked, confused, but didn't get an answer before Maze kissed her, pressing her back on the therapist’s couch and sliding a thigh between her legs.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment! it makes my day and helps me write. I love to hear from you.


End file.
